


Positively Pavlovian

by SarahHBE



Series: Earth 2049-SC [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, mentions of ABO dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Tony and Steve attend the MET Gala and encounter one of Tony's exes.





	Positively Pavlovian

**Author's Note:**

> \\(^-^)/ Special thanks to my beta, bardingbeedle! \\(^-^)/

After the red carpet, Tony dragged Steve into the Great Hall. Normally, Steve loved the Metropolitan Museum of Art, but attending the MET Gala felt very much like being in the middle of a circus. The Reality TV star’s faces were painted up and hair done widely. The politicians and movie stars were hyping anything and everything.  All of them seemed to be competing for the title of most ridiculously dressed, which, considering this _was_ a benefit for the Costume Institute, did kind of make sense.  But if Steve was mistaken for Chris Evans one more time, he was going to scream.

 

Carefully, he rolled his shoulders in the custom-made tuxedo jacket Tony had someone make for him.  The cut was decidedly military in nature and actually very comfortable, even if he felt silly wearing satin and velvet.  Steve had agreed to it so long as the omega himself didn’t wear that absurd Beirendonck he had threatened to wear.

 

A smile tugged at Steve’s lips thinking about the other man, who at the moment was telling an animated story to a group of people a few yards away.  Tony was dressed in a McQueen suit decorated with metallic butterflies, which should have looked asinine, but instead looked perfect on him.  Tony may have been adamant in getting his way tonight, but nothing he had done was outside of Steve’s comfort zone.  Steve had a sneaking suspicion that Tony requested the military style of his suit because the brunette knew it would feel familiar to Steve in this very unfamiliar situation.

 

“Hard to take your eyes off of him, right?”

 

Steve blinked hard before standing a little more erect and facing the person who spoke.  He recognized the man as one of Tony’s competitors and immediately put on a pleasant smile.  Steve had no intention of creating problems for Stark Industries tonight.

 

“Mr. Stone, right?”  Steve said conversationally, ignoring the question and reaching out to shake the other man’s hand.  Tiberius Stone’s blue eyes widened like he’d smelled blood in the water and Steve resisted the urge to put more strength into the hand shake.

 

“Tony has talked of me?  It seems rather odd that he’d talk about one of his old Alphas to his current one.” He quirked a black eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink.  The man’s blue eyes sparkled as Steve felt his hackles rise and jaw clench.

 

“I’m afraid he’s never brought you up.  I simply know of you from around,” Steve waved his hand around trying to imitate the way Tony pulled off nonchalance, “you know, from somewhere.” 

 

Tony had not, in fact, told Steve of any history he had with Stone.  What Steve did know about him, he had memorized for situations like this.  When it became obvious he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with the brunette, Steve had felt it sensible to familiarize himself with the business side of Tony’s life.

 

Tiberius’ smile didn’t diminish, though a muscle jumped in his cheek.  Steve felt a great deal of satisfaction about causing it.  The blond man gave a small shrug before turning to set his glass on a table.

 

“I should go say hello, for old times’ sake.”  Tiberius smirked over his shoulder as he walked away.  “We can reminisce.”

 

Every muscle in Steve’s body tensed, ready to attack the other Alpha.  He forced himself to relax and swallow down the growl he felt ready to burst from his throat.  Steve had never thought of himself as the jealous or possessive type, but ever since he’d met Tony that thinking had gone out the window.  Something in Steve’s hindbrain was very attached to the Omega and Steve’s modern sensibilities seemed to take a backseat, now more than ever.

 

Steve tracked Stone’s progress towards Tony with a level of focus he hadn’t used since his last tour to Iraq.  Stone greeted the group of people at Tony’s side, prompting the Omega to turn and face the him.  Steve could pinpoint the exact moment Tony recognized Stone because the laughter in his eyes died and his smile became forced.  If Steve hadn’t wanted to maim Stone already, seeing the light in Tony’s beautiful brown eyes dim made him want to commit murder.  He was moving to intercept before the thought to intervene had even crossed his mind.

 

“Darling, you were going to show me the exhibit,” Steve said as he came up upon Tony and Stone.  He didn’t give a shit which exhibit they went too, only that it would get Tony away from Stone.  Steve slid an arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him in closer. “Since you don’t look busy, now seemed like a great time.”

 

Tony’s eyes landed on Steve’s face and they were awash in amusement.  Stone was outright frowning at Steve’s interruption, and Steve felt a real grin growing on his face.  He was probably getting high on the rush of endorphins from being this close the Tony.

 

“You’re right, I’m not busy.  Let’s go look at,” he waved his hand in the exact manner Steve had imitated earlier, “something.”

 

“Didn’t we use that line some years earlier on your father?  It’s sad to see you trying to recreate our years together with a substitute that pales in comparison to, well, _me_.” Stone’s eyes were sharp and calculating, though the rest of him appeared relaxed.  Steve’s free hand curled into a fist.  Tony only snorted.

 

“And yet the only thing I remember about us dating was that my blood alcohol content needed to be through the roof just so I could find you even _slightly_ intelligent and _somewhat_ charming.  You may have romanticized our time together, Ty, but for me it was nothing more than a low point in my life.  Now, Steve here is only holding back from breaking your nose because he probably thinks it’ll upset me.  So please take your pathetic assumptions and go bother someone else.”

 

Tony didn’t wait for a response; he just wrapped his own arm around Steve’s waist and guided them toward the hall of Greek and Roman art.  The brunette gave Steve’s waist a comforting squeeze even as he sighed to himself.

 

“I’m getting too old for shit like that. Thank you for coming to my rescue, but it was entirely unnecessary,” Tony said.

 

“I think I’ve figured that out.”  Steve smiled fondly at the man next to him.  Tony smiled back and gave his waist another squeeze.

 

“Yuck, Ty Stone.  Every time I run into him at one of these things I feel like I need a drink.  Must be Pavlovian,” Tony mused.

 

Steve stopped and turned to take Tony in his arms, hands sliding over the ridiculous suit until he could pull them chest to chest.  He planted a brief kiss to the end of Tony’s nose.  “Apple juice or sparkling water?”  Tony’s face lit up.  His warm brown eyes sparkled in the low lights of the hall and he gave Steve a brilliant grin.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo prompt "Evil Exes"
> 
> Take place in the same AU of my long fic "Red Shoelace" but can totally be read alone.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
